Together
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Irremediablemente eran tan diferentes y se atraían como dos cuerpos celestes arrojando ante ellos miles de estrellas, algo tan magnifico y a veces se preguntaba si el, encontraría alguien así, alguien que hiciera colisión con él y formar un universo entero.


_"A veces me siento desdichada, nada más que de no saber qué es lo que estoy echando de menos."_

 **― Mario Benedetti La tregua**

El atlas que lleva en su espalda es tan pesado que siente que le derribara en cualquier momento, toneladas de plomo en su espalda y se pregunta si solo debe dejar ser aplastado por ello. Pero ¡Oh dios! le recuerda a él, a sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, al sonido de su voz pronunciando su nombre y es que para Koutaro suena tan jodidamente bien en sus labios que piensa que es capaz de soportar ese atlas por millones de años más.

Y maldice a los dioses, a su estúpida hipocresía. A su jodida hipocresía.

Pero se maldice a él, se castiga, se recrimina desde lo más profundo, cada día de su maldita y larga existencia.

No se recrimina haberse enamorado de Akaashi el dios de la sabiduría, jamás podría recriminarse haberse enamorado de él. Aquel que le sonrió, le habló y supo entenderlo, apaciguarlo. Dejando de lado su belleza única, para él no había ser o dios más perfecto.

Bokuto siendo el dios del sol, siendo el guardián del sol, ayudando a la humanidad, bendiciéndolos con sus rayos solares, aquellos que daban alegría y el día a día.

No pudo hacer nada, fue desarmado hasta la medula, no solo por Akaashi, por dejar sus deberes de lado, por los dioses y por la pérdida de Akaashi y sus seres queridos.

Siendo desterrado del olimpo por los dioses junto con Akaashi y admite (un poco) que él tiene la culpa (Akaashi como siempre, solo fue arrastrado por el torbellino que él era) y lo lamenta tanto, dejando de lado sus deberes como el guardián del sol, junto con el guardián de la Luna, el dios Tsukishima, eran encargados de traer el día y la noche.

Tsukishima solía decir que no le importaba si se enamoraba, le importaba que no hiciera alguna estupidez, que no afectara a Akaashi y no dejara de lado sus deberes ante todo y nulo pronóstico fue lo primero que hizo, el amor llegó de una manera abrasadora a su vida, arrastrando todo a su paso como una tormenta.

Y Bokuto jamás quiso que las cosas fueran así, jamás quiso arrastrar todo a un profundo poso sin retorno.

— _Koutaro —voz pulcra en susurros—, te amo, te amo tanto, no ha sido fácil eres un tonto Kou, pero estoy aquí, corriendo el riesgo de quemarme ante el sol como Ícaro._

El solo estaba enamorado por primera vez, desde su larga existencia, desde el origen de todo solo estuvo ahí cumpliendo su deber, observando a todos aquellos que proclamaban haberlo encontrado, gozado y hasta haberlo destruido.

Nunca estuvo muy interesado en ello, él era querido, venerado por los humanos y otros dioses, pero había tenido la espina de curiosidad, como un niño tiene curiosidad ante un rotundo "no" de sus padres, y su curiosidad creció cuando su mejor amigo, el dios del vino se enamoró de Tsukishima y jamás creyó que hubiera sentimiento más hermoso y puro al ver los ojos de su amigo Kuroo brillar como preciosos diamantes al observar a la luna.

Y le estremecía aquella química, le recorría el cuerpo vena a vena una sensación de tranquilidad y amor al verles a Kuroo todas las noches observando la luna, en su forma de gato maullándole atento, escucharlo hablar miel, en las reuniones del olimpo, las miradas furtivas que se dedicaban, los sonrojos del dios de la luna y su nerviosismo.

Irremediablemente eran tan diferentes y se atraían como dos cuerpos celestes arrojando ante ellos miles de estrellas, algo tan magnifico y a veces se preguntaba si el, encontraría alguien así, alguien que hiciera colisión con él y formar un universo entero.

 _—Nada me hace más triste que tu Bokuto e irremediablemente nada me hace más feliz que tú. —Palabras entre besos, después de una pelea, después de que la cólera les asfixiara._

A veces se pregunta si debió de quedarse con la duda, que si no le hubiera descubierto y a ese sentimiento todo estaría bien, _estaría._

Porque aun dentro de todo, la curiosidad seguiría ahí consumiéndole migaja a migaja.

O si no hubiera sido tan tonto, pero jura que nunca fue muy inteligente, no lo bastante solía decir Tsukishima.

Después de haber sido desterrados del olimpo y Akaashi(creyendo que podían vivir una vida tranquila en el mundo de los humanos) Bokuto sabía que sufrirían, sabía que Keiji y el padecerían, _ahora eran humanos con poderes de dioses_ (estos irían debilitándose hasta abandonarles hasta la última molécula) pero ante ello, ante que Bokuto anhelaba una vida a su lado por la eternidad pero no de esta manera, no dañándolos, ahora estaban destinados a morir, de hambre, de frio, de alguna enfermedad y ante todo el caos que había creado no fue capaz de ser egoísta con Keiji, no con él.

Rogo a los dioses, que dejaran volver a Keiji al Olimpo, que él no tenía la culpa que solo había sido arrastrado ante él, pero ellos negaban ante el caos que habían creado ambos, rogo a su mejor amigo y a la luna que le ayudaran; ellos viendo un futuro tan doloroso para ambos, apenados por los seres que amaban intervinieron, ayudándole.

Otra terrible decisión, ellos solo eran meros dioses ante el gran dios del Universo.

Y se pregunta si solo sabe tomar terribles decisiones.

Solo eran pequeñas motas de polvo siendo arrasadas por una gran tormenta.

El dios de la Luna y el dios del vino; fueron acusados de ayudar a traidores, de ir contra los dioses, de aborrecer las leyes, condenados a muerte y a renacer en épocas diferentes sin cruzar sus caminos.

Otra carga al atlas; jamás quiso terminar con algo tan hermoso como el amor entre Kuroo y Tsukki, los dioses fueron tan crueles como para bajarlos a la tierra donde Keiji y el habitaba, les hicieron presenciar su muerte; incapaz de hacer nada él y Keiji solo pudieron ver con ojos llorosos, rabia y culpa como sus seres queridos sostenían sus manos, como Tetsurou le decía a Tsukki que no tuviera miedo que le encontraría donde quiera que estuviera aunque tardara mil años, sus voces rotas y ahogadas, un último beso entre la luna y el vino, como las promesas eran calladas en un silencio ensordecedor.

Keiji estaba en silencio, parecía haberse roto, lagrimas bajaban por sus pómulos, aterrizando en el suelo, tan quebrado parecía que cualquier sutil movimiento lo resquebrajaría en miles de pedazos.

 _Cuando le conoció, dios cuando lo conoció ¡Que ser más perfecto y hermoso! Se juró salvarlo; de las penas, del sufrimiento si tenía que dar su corazón para que este fuera el que sufriera lo haría sin dudarlo, un corazón como el de Keiji no merecía ser manchado, amarlo tan valientemente que todo amor pareciese ridículo ante ellos._

Inundado por la ira Bokuto forcejeó, gritó, lloró, maldijo y los dioses que aun parecían no conocer la crueldad, degollaron la cabeza de los antes dioses, haciéndolas rodar hasta las rodillas de ambos.

Asfixiando ante la inminente sensación de pérdida, la cólera burbujeando ante todo su cuerpo, sin ser capaz de escuchar nada, divisando a uno de los dioses que más aborrecía, Suguru susurrando y no tuvo duda. Jodidamente Suguru había envenenado la mente de los otros dioses llamando traidores a los dioses de la Luna y el Vino, él sabe cuánto odiaba Suguru a Kuroo y a todo aquel que estuviera a su alrededor.

Y todo pasó tan lento, tan jodidamente lento y se pregunta por qué recuerda más los momentos amargos y dolorosos, porque no puede salvar los recuerdos más dulces, su subconsciente también parece traicionarlo escondiendo lo hermoso y mostrando lo más atroz.

Lentamente, ante sus ojos ¡Ante sus ojos! ¡Los malditos! Ellos terminaron de matarlo.

Una lanza echa por el dios de la guerra y bañada por las lágrimas de la diosa de la vida; atravesando pulgada a pulgada el pecho de Keiji, atravesar el corazón las manos de Keiji temblando alrededor del arma, la sorpresa en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, la sangre brotando de sus hermoso labios, manchando el suave rosa para bañarlo en un rojo carmesí, y la vida se le fue ahí, como arena del desierto.

No sabe en qué momento lo soltaron o si él se zafo, dejo de sentir el piso en sus rodillas, sus piernas temblaban y el nombre de su amado no salía de su boca, parecía atorarse ahí en el pecho, impidiendo pasa por la garganta y salir de sus labios, todo se había vuelto borroso. No. Para ser precisos comenzó a llorar.

Sosteniendo el cuerpo de Keiji entre sus brazos, sin saber si quitar el arma de su pecho, sin saber nada, sosteniéndolo fuertemente porque la vida se le estaba yendo de las manos.

 _—Bokuto —voz temblorosa, en un hilo—. Bokuto... Kou... Koutaro, mírame, a mí, por favor mírame —llevando su mano a la mejilla de Koutaro intentando que le mirara, la mano le pesaba como si de plomo se tratara—. Koutaro, te amo, te amo más que a cualquier cosa._

 _Los ojos de Bokuto estaban perdidos, lo miraban a él pero no lo reflejaban a él, la vida le abandonaba en suspiros._

 _Y Keiji moriría gustoso ante él, en sus brazos. Pero no de esta manera abandonándole, lastimándolo, dejándolo a la deriva, pero no había más, ya no era un dios y no se recuperaría de esto._

 _— Koutaro, en verdad te amo —la imperiosa necesidad de llorar y gritar, mirar a Koutaro tan vacío le dañaba más que la misma muerte, la nebulosa de la muerte ya había llegado a él, sin que pudiera hacer nada._

Dios del Sol, Bokuto Koutaro; quedas condenado a vivir hasta el fin de los tiempos, mientras el dios de la sabiduría Akaashi Keiji queda condenado a renacer una y otra vez como un humano y en caso de que sus caminos se lleguen a cruzar y vuelvan a enamorarse, Akaashi sufrirá la peor de las muertes, una más cruel que la anterior, todo por cruzar camino contigo.

Koutaro no escucho nada, todo era silencio a su alrededor, como si le hubiera explotado una guerra en cada oído y le haya dejado sordo. Solo podía verlos hablar pero estaba tan perdido tan roto.

No sabe cuánto duro ahí, con el cuerpo de Keiji entre sus brazos, quizá días; cuando recobro la conciencia el cuerpo de Akaashi entre el suyo, frio sin vida y los recuerdos le atacaron imperiosamente, bombardeándolo uno tras otros.

Se había tragado un océano un océano muy amargo.

Juro venganza contra los dioses.

Y lloro, lloro cuanto pudo, lloro lo que ya no había, la perdida.

Enterrando el hermoso cuerpo de Keiji debajo de la tierra, en eterna soledad, en eterna oscuridad, nuevamente lloro.

La venganza y el odio se habían tatuado en su piel, se había arraigado a él.

Solo a la deriva, recordando día tras día la inminente soledad y perdida, peleo contra los dioses una y otra vez en cada una de ellas moría; la primera vez pensó que se rencontraría con Keiji cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por la muerte y cuando abrió sus ojos estaba con vida, las heridas no estaban, ni había meras cicatrices nada, seguía respirando y sangrando.

Una y otra vez la vida se le fue así, hasta que lo comprendió, la cruel broma que había sido echada encima de él.

Cansado de vivir, busco una y mil maneras de morir, hasta que le conoció a él.

Ojos esmeralda, piel de porcelana, cabello negro azabache y sin duda era Keiji.

Era sin duda la reencarnación de Keiji.

Cuando le vio pensó que estaba siendo víctima de su propia mente, pero no estaba ahí en frente de él, con sangre corriendo por sus venas, con el corazón latiendo, lleno de vida.

Bokuto lloro, amargamente y el chico frente a el sorprendido lo consoló, amablemente y gentilmente le tendió la mano a Bokuto una vez más.

Una vez más Akaashi Keiji cayo enamorado de Bokuto, una vez más Bokuto le amo, lo atesoro, lo cuido y la primera vez que unieron sus cuerpos Bokuto lloro y pidió perdón, Akaashi sin saber nada, sin recordar nada, conforto una herida que no sabía que existía.

Akaashi a los pocos meses después enfermo, una enfermedad que arraso con su vida, dejando solo dolor en sus últimos días de vida.

Bokuto grito, lloro y maldijo nuevamente.

El tiempo pasó y le encontró de nuevo; Akaashi ahora solo era un niño que no tenía hogar donde ir. Bokuto lo cuido, lo guio e inevitablemente Keiji creció y se enamoró de él, Bokuto lo seguía amando, irremediablemente lo seguía amando.

La primera vez que vieron el mar juntos, la última vez que vieron el mar juntos; Keiji fue arrastrado por la ferocidad de las olas hasta lo más profundo, siendo asfixiando, sintiendo la dolorosa agua salada en sus pulmones murió.

Bokuto grito hasta quedarse afónico, hasta dañarse las cuerdas bucales y toser sangre.

El tiempo siguió sin detenerse ante nadie.

Asfixiado de dolo nuevamente se presentó ante él, Akaashi era un esclavo; Bokuto paralizado ante tal imagen, mato a todo ser humano que lastimo a Keiji.

Akaashi al principio tuvo miedo de él, pero le había salvado y como no sabía mucho del mundo cuido a Bokuto.

Como un imán irremediablemente Akaashi se enamoró de Bokuto.

Irremediablemente su corazón le pertenecía a Keiji.

El tiempo junto a él se volvió un tesoro hasta que Akaashi fue degollado por un hombre que se enamoró de él y dijo que si no era suyo, no sería de nadie.

Bokuto mato al maldito, lo torturo hasta la medula pero nada fue suficiente.

El ciclo sin fin se repetía una y otra vez.

Una y otra vez, lo amaba desesperadamente

Una y otra vez, lo atesoraba y lo cuidaba pero.

Una y otra vez, lo perdía sin ser capaz de protegerlo y la impotencia le inundaba.

El tiempo pasaba, las cosas cambiaban menos ellos.

Lo había amado infinidad de vidas y le había visto morir infinidad de vidas.

En cada una de ellas Keiji era como estar en casa y no tener a donde volver  
como estar en un sueño hecho realidad y en una interminable pesadilla.

Un día de entre tantos en lo profundo del bosque se encontró con una serpiente, una abominable serpiente que sabía perfectamente quien era, la intento aplastar con toda la ira acumulada y está salvándose con su asqueroso serpentear, arrastrándose por el suelo, donde el merecía estar y no Keiji.

—Que grosero eres, aplastando una vida como si fueras un dios— hablo con voz irrisoria mientras se enroscaba en un árbol— No me digas ¿Vienes de enterrar nuevamente a tu preciado amor?

Bokuto enfurecido, inyectado de rabia decidió aplastarlo hasta escucharlo gemir de dolor, aunque no hacia ninguna puta diferencia y prefería matarlo de verdad.

—Uyyy parece que di en el clavo pequeño Kou-ta-ro— alargando su nombre silaba a silaba

—No me llames así, eres repugnante

—Gracias, es un honor ¿Qué te digo? He recibido mejores pero el tuyo vale oro. Enn finnn; en otras palabras te actualizare pequeño y desdichado niño, un nuevo dios te ha remplazado como debe de ser, es igual de ruidoso que tu ¿acaso es un requisito? Se llama Hinata si me lo preguntas, un pesado, aquel odioso dios de la luna rencarno después de haber muerto y desde entonces ha sido más frio y vacío que antes, ya no es divertido molestarlo. En cuanto al tu queridísimo amigo él no lo ha hecho, el rencarna como un asqueroso gato, cuando Tsukki muere de soledad y muere cuando Tsukki renace ¿No es una bella historia de amor? Justo como la tuya. — jugando entre las ramas con voz despreocupada lanzaba su veneno. —Condenado a ser inmortal y ver a su amado reencarnar una y otra vez ¿No es irrisorio? ¡No! ¡No lo es! Es irrisorio saber que ese chico morirá una y otra vez de la peor forma posible si se encuentra contigo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda dijiste!? Estúpida serpiente— siseo entre dientes

—Ohhh querido, así que realmente no nos estabas escuchando, cuando tu querido Keiji murió por primera vez? Está bien déjame darte un recordatorio, tu inmortalidad está dada por echo para ti, pero tu querido Keiji solo reencarnara mil y un veces y en cada una de ellas tendría una vida normal como cualquier ser humano, vivirá su vida tranquila hasta que se crucen sus caminos, en cuanto sus caminos se crucen la muerte estará echada en él, en cambio si él no se encuentre contigo el vivirá una vida normal y morirá de una manera normal, indolora a menos que el destino lo cambie pero que va, las reglas son las reglas, pero aunque sea una vista, un roce, un mismo respiro lo atara a la muerte por tu culpa, por ejemplo ¿Recuerdas la vez en que conociste a tu preciado Keiji siendo un esclavo? Él no lo hubiera sido, si no hubieran cruzado sus caminos en la calle, débil que ni siquiera lo notaste pero lo ataste a una vida de sufrimiento y así sucesivamente— sacando su lengua viperina, lamiendo su mejilla— querido Koutaro lo atas a una vida de perdición. — diciendo esto desapareció sin dejar rastro, yéndose con el viento.

Lo sabía, muy dentro de él lo sabía, todo este tiempo lo supo pero su egoísmo pudo más, la soledad le había afectado. Aun cuando lo único que quería era que Keiji fuera feliz, él fue egoísta y quiso tomar su mano una vez más, una y otra y otra vez mas, no importaba el tiempo.

El fantasma de Keiji susurrando palabras de amor, se alzó tras su hombro y en su otro hombro se alzaron los demonios, las culpas, los errores y lloro, amargamente como si fuera un niño que necesitaba ser consolado desesperadamente, en medio del frondoso bosque, donde nadie le escucharía y sus gemidos y llantos se perderían entre la fauna verde.

Después de llorar, de quebrarse en pedazos, reunió sus pedazos rotos y juro dejar de ser egoísta, dejaría vivir a Keiji feliz sin él.

Y si tenía que irse al otro lado del mundo lo haría, _si tuviera que fingir ser feliz cuando estaba triste lo haría, si tenía que fingir ser fuerte cuando estaba herido fingiría.[1]_

 _Sería un buen hombre solo por él.[1]_ .El buen hombre que no fue.  
 _Daría el mundo, cambiaria todo si pudiera, solo por él.[1]_

Viviendo atado a su promesa, huyendo de Keiji en su inmersa soledad valiéndose de recuerdos.

El tiempo pasaba, la gente iba y venía, nacía y moría, jugaba con los niños, contaba historias trágicas del amor entre la Luna y el vino, del dios del sol y la sabiduría para no olvidar ni ser olvidado.

Una noche tranquila templada, con una hermosa luna, tan hermosa que creyó que la luna estaba de luto y solo pudo dar ánimos a la luna que eran arrastrados por el viento y las hojas de otoño, pudo verlo; un gato negro maullando a la luna.

Un triste gato maullando a la luna, en compañía de un dios, espasmos amargos le recorrió el cuerpo y le vio, tan hermoso como siempre, tan tranquilo como un manantial puro, acercándose para acariciar al gato.

Tsukishima, el dios de la Luna, al sentirse perturbado por otra presencia, que parecía poder verlo, lo observó y también pudo verle temblar al igual que él, y una sensación de tristeza arraso con su corazón. Sin saberlo el dios de la luna lloró.

Bokuto observó a la luna llorar, la culpa y tristeza solo hicieron el trabajo que venir arrastrando en todos estos años.

—Lo siento, Tsukishima, en verdad lo siento, por favor perdóname, perdona mi osadía, de sentirme mal cuando claramente también tu llevas la pesadez en tus hombros, cuando también llevas la soledad atada a ti. Perdóname por arrebatarte todo, por favor perdóname —Suplicó, entre lágrimas, espasmos y voz temblorosa.

El dios le miro dándose cuenta de las lágrimas que brotaban en sus ojos, de la tristeza profunda que aquel chico con ojos dorados le infundía, y no es que fuera egoísta pero quería abrazar ese sentimiento de soledad que aquel chico parecía complementar, sin darse cuenta el gato se paró a su lado, ronroneando.

—Patético.

Bokuto sorprendido ante esa palabra que solía escuchar de su boca, la había extrañado.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¿Sabes quién soy? —habló rápidamente

—No —respondió tajante—, pero se siente como si te conociera, como si supieras quien soy, como si compartiéramos los mismos sentimientos y tú, parece que me conoces hasta el punto de pedirme disculpas por algún asunto del que no tengo memoria —explicó hasta agacharse a la altura del gato y cargarlo, mientras este se pegaba más a él.

—Ya... ya veo, Tsukki

—No me digas así, suena tan triste —habló supurando soledad. Abrazando al gato entre sus brazos—. En cambio ¿quieres ser tan amable de decirme tu nombre, por qué parece que me conoces y por qué me pides perdón?

—Cierto, Tsukki, soy Bokuto Koutaro; sabes yo, soy un dios desterrado; era el dios del sol-

—No acabas de escuchar cuando te dije que no me dijeras así? ¿Y realmente eras el dios del sol? Si eso es verdad, debería de conocerte. Aunque no lo sé, he reencarnado unas cuantas veces —dijo pensativamente

—¡Tsukki, si no me interrumpieras! —El dios le miró obviando el hecho de que no le haría caso, se dio por vencido y le pidió proseguir—. Sabes, esto... esto no es fácil para mí, no lo es, de ninguna manera —comenzando a temblar y pareciendo conseguir toda la atención del dios prosiguió—. En algún punto desee que esto no fuera más que una terrible pesadilla de la cual podría despertar, pero no lo es, es la realidad. Perdoname Tsukki.

Tsukishima sentía pena por él, sentía tanta pena por aquel chico, parecía que la tristeza y el dolor eran uno con él, que estaban fundidos, habitando un mismo cuerpo, una misma alma.

—Desearía que esto pudiera parar, porque duele mucho Tsukki, duele mucho. — Las palabras ahogándose en su garganta, muriendo en su lengua, susurros llenos de aflicción. _—Hice crecer una flor que no podía florece, en un sueño que no pude hacer realidad. .[1]_

Lentamente, palabra a palabra, sentimiento a sentimiento, a veces tardaba porque parecía que no iban a salir las palabras de su garganta sino bilis, a veces porque recordaba, tiempos hermosos, en donde las lágrimas ocupaban un gran esfuerzo, los lamentos se hacían presentes una y otra vez al igual que las disculpas, Bokuto no era capaz de ver a Tsukishima a los ojos, se limitó a observar sus manos a abrazar al gato que se acurruco a su lado y a contar la historia. La suya el dios del sol, el dios de la sabiduría, el dios del vino y por supuesto el dios de la luna, como sus historias se entrelazaban como si fueran una telaraña.

Tsukishima permaneció en silencio, escuchando; de vez en cuando alguna parte de la historia le dolía (o toda en sí), otras cuantas le sacaban una sonrisa, en otras tantas el dios del vino y el nombre de Kuroo Tetsuro le sonaban tan agridulces, como la melancolía le sumergía en un profundo océano cuando Bokuto contaba su historia, sus momentos con Tetsurou.

Al terminar el relato se quedaron el silencio; El gato había abandonado el regazo de Bokuto pare refugiarse en los brazos de Tsukishima, este veía a la luna, mientras acariciaba el gato, Bokuto nuevamente solo podía ver sus dedos borrosos por las lágrimas, se mordía los labios hasta sentir el sabor metálico opacando al sabor del bilis.

Bokuto quería escuchar algo, algún regaño, algún golpe, pero nada vino.

—Sabes Bokuto, a veces la soledad me arrulla tanto que ha terminado por matarme pero vuelvo a renacer y en cada una de esas veces esa soledad me vuelve a arrullar, a veces puedo sentir que algo me falta, algo muy importante que no puedo recordar y _a veces me siento desdichado, nada más que de no saber qué es lo que estoy echando de menos[2]_. Pero ahora, parece que he descubierto la razón —sonrió, con la sonrisa más triste que vio Bokuto en su vida—. Siempre he pensado que el amor es irracional, que no tiene lógica alguna y que es un dolor de trasero, ahora solo puedo confirmarlo y ahogarme en ese sentimiento.

—Tsukki, ¿tú realmente me crees?

—¿No debería creerte?

—No, no es eso, es solo que, no sé, pensé que me tomarías por algún loco.

—Ciertamente sí, pero... puedo ver tu arrepentimiento, tu dolor y tu tristeza, tus palabras y recuerdos siento como si fueran míos, y puedo escuchar a los otros estúpidos dioses verme y susurrar, _"pobre de él, se lo merecía, que trágica es su existencia"_ y bueno, Suguru siempre ha sido un maldito que me ha tratado mal y parece reírse a mis espaldas por algo que no sé, hasta ahora. De todos modos, no puedo culparte, Bokuto, después de todo, al saber lo de Akaashi te alejaste, _moldeaste una bonita mentira para él._

Bokuto rio, un poco.

—Hombre no, ya le he causado mucho sufrimiento a mucha gente —dijo sosteniéndose su cabeza, como si tratara de tapar la vía de escape a todo

—¿Y a ti? Te has dañado por amor.

—Tsukki _el amor es tan loco [1],_ el amor me está volviendo loco.

—Lo sé —dijo quedadamente—, pero ya es hora de que todo esto acabe y podamos descansar en paz.

Bokuto quitó sus manos de su cabeza permitiéndose observar a Tsukishima

—Pero ¿cómo? Tsukishima, ¡¿Cómo?! ¡No podemos hacer nada! ¡No podemos hacer jodidamente nada! Y es tan frustrante, tan jodidamente frustrante.

—¡Bokuto, maldita sea! ¡Mantén la compostura! La "maldición", como todas, solo puede ser quitada por un dios y ¡oh! ¡Adivina quién es un dios! ¡Oh! ¡Adivina! ¡Yo! —Le sonrió burlonamente—. Al parecer por lo que dices, la maldición fue hecha en el momento, más no fue hecha con un _katadesmoi[3]_ que lo haría más fuerte, Soy el dios de la luna y entre uno de mis tantos nombres y habilidades soy conocido como "la diosa del sacrificio" —suspiro—. Lo que tienes que hacer como un semi-dios y como un semi-humano, es escribir en una tablilla de plomo maldiciendo y revirtiendo la maldición dirigido a aquellos dioses que la lanzaron, en este caso Suguru, en ella debes de pedirle ayuda a Artemisa, la diosa de la Luna, o sea a mí, yo haré lo demás y terminare con esto para siempre.

—Tsukki, tú solo rezaras o tú lo harás de corazón.

—Lo haré de corazón Bokuto...

—¡NO! ¡Tsukki, no! ¡No lo permitiré! Te mataras, mejor deja que sea bañada con mi-

—No, Bokuto, si quieres que esto se haga, lo haré yo.

—Pero Tsukki no puedo permitir que mueras, no otra vez, no por mi culpa, deja que yo muera total volveré a la vida

—Bokuto, estoy cansado de esta desdicha, estoy cansado de sentirme vacío —dirigió sus manos a los pómulos de Bokuto y junto sus frentes—. Por favor, Bokuto, te lo ruego, déjame hacerlo —suplicó.

Sintiendo el calor emanar de las manos de Tsukishima, sus delgadas manos, tan frágiles, se estremeció.

—Entonces hagámoslo los dos, será más efectivo y será un sacrificio de dos, no te dejaré solo, no esta vez.

—¿Dejaras solo a Akaashi?

—Renuncie a él por su felicidad y por su bien.

 _—Moldeaste una bonita mentira para él [1]._ —Sonrió con melancolía.

Bokuto solo pudo sonreír.

—Mañana a esta misma hora, encontrémonos, Bokuto, trae la tablilla ya hecha y encontrémonos en el manantial de más abajo, ese manantial es puro y será mucho mejor.

—Mañana a esta misma hora, Tsukki

Tsukishima desapareció dejando solo al gato negro junto con Bokuto; acarició al gato y observó la luna y se permitió llorar nuevamente.

Hacer una tablilla no era algo difícil de hacer, sabía hacerlas, las conocía, había visto muchas de ellas.

La noche cayó y se permitió sonreír genuinamente, para sus adentros.

Yendo al lugar pactado, el lago, aun no llegaba a él pero el olor a naturaleza, inundaba su nariz, se mezclaba con él y le hacía sentir calma, una profunda calma, pudo divisar el hermoso lago, cristalino reflejando la luna y justo ahí donde se reflejaba la luna estaba Tsukishima, admirando la luna, algo irónico para él, sus suaves cabellos dorados como el trigo se mezclaban con el aire, el agua parecía venerarlo y jura que Kuroo amaría esa escena, tan tranquila y hermosa, no es que estuviera enamorado del dios de la luna pero siempre había reconocido su belleza, no era de dudar porque Kuroo cayó ante ella y el encanto de persona que era Tsukishima. Este sin percatarse de su presencia hundía sus dedos en el agua, el agua se iba de entre sus manos y Bokuto se preguntó si así, se sentía, como si todo se fuera de tus manos sin poder hacer nada.

—Tsukki —avisó para llamar su atención.

Tsukishima respingó asustado, volteó a verlo y le hizo señas de que se adentrara al lago. Bokuto, sin rechistar y cargando la tablilla de plomo, se acercó a él y se la entregó.

—Tsukki ¿en serio quieres hacer esto? ¿Quién cuidara la luna? —habló tratando de no derramar más sangre.

—No empieces y por eso no te preocupes, así como hubo un reemplazo para ti, el sol que es el hiperactivo de Hinata, hay un remplazo para la luna, de las veces que he muerto y renacido Kageyama ha sido el cuidador temporal y se lleva demasiado bien con Hinata, son un dúo raro y exasperante, pero sé que Kageyama puede ser un buen guardián de la luna, ya he vivido tanto tiempo y no quiero hacerlo más.

—Está bien, solo... solo terminemos con esto; después de esto no volveré a nacer por lo menos no en unos mil o tres mil años, al igual que tú y Kuroo. Nuestras almas descansarán y cuando hayan sanado volverán a la tierra, sin ataduras. Akaashi seguro está viviendo en alguna parte de este mundo y terminará esta vida tranquilo y seguirá el proceso que nosotros seguiremos. Eso... eso está bien para mí, Tsukishima.

—Para mí también, solo quiero descansar, Bokuto —Sacando de su manga un cuchillo—. Este cuchillo es mi arma sagrada, supongo que lo sabes, y a propósito, ¿qué hiciste con el tuyo Bokuto?

—Pues como ya no era un dios lo vendí —habló rascándose la barbilla—. Ya sabes un humano con un arma no es nada y bueno, tenía que comer.

—Ya, entiendo después de todo eres tú —sonrió con sorna—. El agua de este lago es pura, lo que en si ya es un beneficio, dame la tablilla —tendiéndole la mano a Bokuto.

—Ah, aquí esta —Le tendió la tablilla y se sintió tan tonto por estar nervioso.

Tsukishima remojó la tablilla.

—Bokuto, con esto todo terminará, ya no habrá un mañana, ni para ti, ni para mí, pero es lo correcto y sé que, si tú y yo hubiéramos muerto, Kuroo y Akaashi harían esto por nosotros. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

—Lo sé.

—Así que lo siento, Bokuto

—No te disculpes, Tsukki —Abriendo sus brazos dio un último respiro y agradeció por haberle conocido, a su mejor amigo Tsurou y a el amor de su vida Akaashi—. Gracias, Tsukishima.

—Realmente lo siento —Atravesándole el corazón con su cuchillo murmurando disculpas.

Bokutó lo abrazo para que el cuchillo profundizará más, en su corazón le agradeció.

Sacando el cuchillo de su pecho, manchado de sangre, se repitió que era lo único que podía hacer, el cuerpo de Bokuto duró unos segundos más que parecían eternos frente a él, tenía una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro y se derrumbó bajo el agua, se repitió que esto era lo último y que no había mejor lugar para descansar para él y para Bokuto.

Pasando el cuchillo lleno de sangre, por encima de la tablilla bañándola, Tsukishima rezó, rezó tan fuerte como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron, las manos le habían empezado a temblar en algún punto, abrazó la tablilla fuertemente a su pecho, las lágrimas habían comenzado a fluir sin que se diera cuenta, cayendo de sus mejillas mezclándose con la sangre y la tablilla.

Tsukishima tomó la tablilla con una mano y se apuntó al corazón con el cuchillo, tratando de no temblar, repitió como un mantra que todo estaría bien, el dolor solo sería un pequeño sacrificio.

Rezando atravesó su corazón de la misma manera que lo hizo con Bokuto, el cuchillo atravesando su corazón, parecía quemarle a cada centímetro que este recorría; sacando el cuchillo de su pecho, acercó la tablilla a su corazón, para que fuera bañado directamente mezclándose con la sangre de Bokuto, el sentimiento de desazón ya no estaría más y podría descansar tranquilamente.

El conocimiento se perdía entre una bruma. Entre una bruma pudo escuchar a alguien susurrando dulcemente _Moonshine,_ detrás de su hombro como un fantasma, era un sentimiento cálido a pesar de sentir la fría agua bañando su cuerpo, sintió que su cuerpo era bañado por una dulce sensación, tenía la necesidad de ser abrazado por aquel que susurró esas palabras y dormir tranquilamente.

La noche le resultaba particularmente nostálgica, al igual que algunos días soleados solían serlo, sentado observando la luna; acariciando un gato en su regazo, se preguntó el motivo de los días y noches de nostalgia.

A veces sucedía como si hubiera olvidado algo o a alguien. Akaashi desconoce la razón y se preguntó si algún día encontraría aquello que le hace falta, si algo o alguien le llenarían el vacío que hay en su corazón o si viviría toda su vida de esa manera. La luna era particularmente hermosa y solo pudo llorar en silencio, el gato ronroneaba en su pecho como si tratara de darle calor a su corazón.

* * *

No sé si lo noten pero hay pequeñas oraciones en cursiva que no tienen [-] esos son recuerdos. (¿) por si no lo notaron (¿)

[1] Esas líneas son parte de una canción que no pude sacarme de la mente pertenece a BTS y se llama Fake Love.

[2} Bueno como leyeron en el principio esta frase forma parte del libro la Tregua de Mario Benedetti.

[3]katadesmoi Son las maldiciones en Grecia seguían un protocolo muy formalizado. Llamadas katadesmoi (ataduras) se escribían en tablillas de plomo u otros materiales. Generalmente, invocaban la ayuda de un espíritu (una deidad, un demonio o un muerto prematuro) para cumplir con su objetivo y eran colocadas en algún lugar considerado eficaz para su activación, como en una tumba, cementerio, pozo o manantial sagrado. Pero ya saben esto es un fanfic

Espero y les haya gustado mucho este fanfic, lo hice con love 3

Este Fanfic iba en un principio a ser publicado muchoooo antes en serio mucho antes (Enero 10) para dar con el cumpleaños de Lottie (Mi Bokuto)3 mi Owlove pero en serio tenía todo, la temática, el final pero no me salía nada, me sentía frustrada pensé publicarlo para Noviembre 11 ya saben aniversario (¿) pero ya lo he terminado y bueno es un regalo después de todo, espero y te guste Lottie 3


End file.
